The field of art to which this invention pertains is the hydrotreating of a hydrocarbonaceous charge stock. More particularly, the invention relates to hydrotreating hydrocarbons containing hazardous or obnoxious hydrocarbonaceous compounds. More specifically, the invention relates to a process for hydrotreating a hydrocarbonaceous charge stock having hydrogenatable hydrocarbonaceous compounds which process comprises the steps of: (a) contacting said hydrocarbonaceous charge stock in the presence of hydrogen with a hydrogenation catalyst in a hydrotreating reaction zone; (b) contacting said hydrotreating reaction zone effluent with an aqueous scrubbing solution; (c) introducing a resulting admixture of said reaction zone effluent and said aqueous scrubbing solution into a separation zone to provide a hydrotreated hydrocarbonaceous stream having trace quantities of hydrogenatable hydrocarbonaceous compounds and a spent aqueous stream; and (d) contacting said hydrotreated hydrocarbonaceous stream with an adsorbent to remove at least a portion of said trace quantities of hydrogenatable hydrocarbonaceous compounds from said hydrotreated hydrocarbonaceous stream.